Passion And Love
by Ireth Melwasul
Summary: Sequel to "Frustration And Jealousy" and I must say this is basically smut. And fluff, because I love fluff. Maleval. One shot.


**A/N: I sort of promised a sequel -to myself mostly- to _Frustration And Jealousy _and boom! This is it! After spending several minutes thinking, I decided to post this piece alone so I don't have to change the other one shot's rating -call me lazy-.**

**This has plot, but it is mostly smut. I haven't wrote that -smut- in quite some time so... I'm looking forward to see how this goes! **

**Enjoy! Review if you want :)**

* * *

Oh and she could wait.

Diaval would never dare say this out loud, but Maleficent was an utter tease. She would kiss him passionately for hours, but the second he tried to go further, she would fly away fly. The first times Diaval had tried to go after her, but then he just admitted his wings would never match hers, chasing her was pointless.

More than once he caught her staring, her eyes burned with green desire and she usually bit her lower lip. Even when he didn't face he could feel her eyes roaming his entire form, from head to toe… just knowing this made him shiver and want her even more. How long was she going to keep this up? Her self-control and strong will would never cease to amaze him. But he couldn't do the same; mating season still wasn't over and he felt like dying. Diaval had never felt like that before, he didn't know if it was due to the fact that he didn't have a mate before or what, but since they both acknowledged their feelings, the raw need inside him could only grow.

He couldn't even look at her without wanting to kill her for doing that to him. You don't hurt the ones you love. So he left.

Diaval went deeper into the Moors, hoping to find some peace of mind and perhaps discover more of the wild lands he'd been living in for the last years. Nature had always possessed a mind of its own, but the further he went, the more crazy it got. The trees were incredibly tall and their barks had different colours: some were normal, but the greater part had shades of blue and purple. Diaval also saw birds with glowing feathers and amazingly long beaks, the songs they sang made him feel happy and safe. Despite being in his human form, he could understand what they were saying: they sang about darker days morphing into brighter ones.

It was only then when Diaval understood he was in the ancient part of the Moors, the ones who held history… the ones in which wars had occurred all that time ago; the place that had once been the home of the fair people but now was a jungle. Simultaneously, Diaval noticed he'd gotten lost. His instincts told him he should be panicking, but his brain thanked him because now he would finally get his mind off Maleficent whilst thinking of how to get back.

_Put your mind to a better use._

The chance he'd find his way back was almost non-existent, but knowing he could always change into his raven form and fly over the trees was comforting, so he took his time.

When the night fell, though, Diaval became aware that he was nowhere near finding a way out and that he didn't know what night creatures could be lurking in the dark. His heart beat sped up and so did his feet, when they started to hurt he decided it was time to use his wings and get the hell out of there.

Soon he was flying above the imposing jungle, up in the air as he was, he also saw Maleficent flying around.

"So there you were. I've been looking for you the entire day, Diaval."

Her voice was cold and emotionless, but he could see the relief in her eyes. She had been worried.

His only response was a caw and he followed her back home. Maleficent landed gracefully, this time she didn't wait for him to land, she didn't care he could change back on his own; she just flicked her wrist and turned him into a man while he was still flying. Diaval hit the ground with a loud thud and air escaped his lungs.

"What were you thinking!?" now she was angry.

With great effort Diaval managed to stand up, he ran his hands along his clothes to get rid of the grass and dirt and finally, fixed his already messy hair and feathers. Just when he felt he was okay and presentable enough, he made his eyes meet hers.

"Why do you even bother making such a question? It's rather obvious that I _wasn't_ thinking."

"Ravens are supposed to be smart."

"Well, I'm not just a raven, aren't I?"

Silence fell on them like a rock; Diaval swore he could cut the tension between them with a knife just fine… He knew her well enough to know that if he didn't say anything she would fly away, so he spoke again, swallowing his pride for both their sakes.

"I got curious, that's all… Don't make it a big deal." He wouldn't apologize, he didn't do anything wrong.

"And I got worried! Not even _I _wander those lands, Diaval. What if something had happened to you?" Maleficent pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, the next time she spoke her voice was a lot calmer "Sometimes I swear you're like a child, not even the beastie presented so much trouble. I don't like your tantrums at all.

Silence.

Then he heard her whisper "I'm in love with a man-child…" the horror in her voice made his heart clench in pain. He didn't want Maleficent to regret anything.

"I'll make it up to you, then."

He sensed she wouldn't resist this time around.

Diaval closed the space between them by taking three steps and the lowered his head a few inches to kiss her deeply, stopping only when they needed to breathe. At first it had been somewhat sloppy, but Diaval managed to set a rhythm Maleficent followed eagerly. Her lips moved against him passionately as her arms wrapped around his neck. Diaval's hands roamed her sides, going from her waist to her hips in fluid motions; he felt her shivering under his touch and he smirked into the kiss.

He wanted her so much he could barely breathe. Then she moaned and he knew she wanted him just as much as he did.

"Are you totally sure?" he hated himself for stopping to make that question, but when he thought back to the days she spent teasing him, the idea of Maleficent not being ready struck him. He didn't want to force her.

"Make love to me, Diaval" she sighed against his lips, her voice low and tender.

Her words turned him on even more; Diaval gave in and crushed his lips down on hers once again, kissing her fiercely. Absentmindedly he began to grind his hips against her, showing her just how much he needed –wanted her. Maleficent gasped and ran her hands along his back, digging her nails into his skin whenever he pressed forward. Breathless, she broke away and tugged at his shirt.

"Take it off."

Diaval didn't think about it twice, he didn't even bother with the buttons. He just disentangled himself from her arms and pulled his shirt upwards, effectively removing it. As soon as he tossed it to the side he felt Maleficent's hands on his chest, tracing his scars with her fingers before she bent forward to do it with her lips. Diaval closed his eyes and relished at the feeling… but they needed to get to their nest.

"Hey, hey…" he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently, trying to slow down "let's go to our nest."

Maleficent nodded and for the first time in… well, forever, she let him lead the way. Their fingers interlaced and they rushed to the tree where the nest was. Climbing up proved to be harder than he thought, especially when he was the only one doing it. Maleficent flew her way up. When he finally reached the bloody nest Maleficent grabbed him by the neck and pulled him forward, making him land above her.

For a second he thought he might be hurting her wings and tried to move aside, but when he looked at her face and saw her shimmering eyes and smile Diaval couldn't even gather enough strength to look away. She was beautiful… so, so beautiful.

"I love you" Diaval said before kissing her. He felt Maleficent twisting her fingers into his hair and pulling him tighter against her body; Diaval somehow manages to accommodate well enough to travel his hands up and down her torso before letting them touch her chest, where he kneaded her breasts. Maleficent moaned at his touch; then she bit his lower lip before letting go.

Diaval didn't miss the opportunity and started to undo the laces of her dress, the fabric of her dress always seemed so thin he couldn't believe there was so much of it, but when he finally untied them, he lifted his body off hers to let het slide out of the dress. Diaval was slightly disappointed she still had a layer of fabric covering her, but he drank her image in anyhow.

Maleficent was wearing a short sort of dress, and this one was see through. He didn't know when it happened but her hair was now completely loose, falling around her shoulders. With her wings, horns, green eyes and silvery skin she wasn't just a fairy, Diaval swore she was a goddess. His eyes roamed her body hungrily as she approached him.

Maleficent played with the hem of his trousers while Diaval kissed her, this time he ran his tongue along her lower lips asking for entrance; when she parted her lips Diaval dived into her mouth mercilessly. His hands went up to cup her face to keep her from moving; he wanted to kiss her forever. He didn't know what she tasted like; it was sweet, strong and delicious.

_Ambrosia._

He groaned into the kiss when he felt her hands moving inside his trousers, barely caressing him.

No. She didn't get to tease him.

Although he craved for more of her touch, he gripped her waist and made her press her winged back against the soft surface of their nest. Diaval spread her legs apart and crawled his way between them. He was excited to see that, while he did that, Maleficent lifted her torso to finally remove her last layer of clothing masterfully; she barely needed to move her wings. Diaval fixed his lust-filled eyes on hers before leaning in to press his lips on hers as his hand travelled downwards, pausing when he reached her chest.

Maleficent closed her eyes and gasped when Diaval experimentally ran his thumb across her right nipple, she deepened the kiss and arched into his touch. When he was sure she liked that feeling, he grew bolder and began to softly pinch and pull. Maleficent's moans only grew louder.

"Diaval…" she whimpered.

Deciding he needed a little air, Diaval moved down to kiss her exposed neck, he kissed her softly, with tenderness. He kept going down, taking his time to kiss her collarbones and shoulders before finally getting to her breasts. Diaval looked up at Maleficent, wordlessly asking for permission.

"Don't stop."

He closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking gently. When he thought she couldn't moan any louder, he switched to her left breast and gave it the same treatment. Maleficent arched her back up to him as he continued to kiss her breasts. Diaval had never done anything like this before, but he'd spent enough time in his human form and enough time around humans, his spying missions had taught him other things too. Busy as he was, he drove his hand down to her centre and began to rub at her small bundle of nerves in circles.

Maleficent groaned.

"Do you like it?" the answer was pretty obvious to him, but listening to her actually saying it wouldn't hurt.

Maleficent just lifted her hips up into his hand, asking for more. Diaval smirked, that was as good as any verbal answer, perhaps even better. He kept his fingers moving while his eyes fixed on hers, he wanted to see her face; he loved the way she squeezed her eyelids closed, how she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning any louder… but most of all, he loved how all the affection he felt for her reflected in her eyes as well whenever she looked at him.

Then he inserted one finger inside of her, still unsure until she threw her head back in pleasure. Maleficent's tighs were trembling as Diaval moved his finger in and out of her at a torturing slow pace. She was so incredibly wet… Then he added a second finger.

"Diaval! Please…" Maleficent covered her face with her forearms and Diaval smirked, pleased with the way her chest rose and fell with laboured breaths. After a few minutes he couldn't take it any longer. Before she can protest, Diaval takes his fingers out of her and began to undo his trousers. Maleficent's eyes are set on him as he does; then suddenly she sat up and grabbed the hem of his last piece of clothing and slid it down to his knees. Diaval, in a sloppy way, takes the trousers completely off and grabs her ankles to drag her closer to him, careful of not damaging her wings in the process.

Diaval thanks that Maleficent had the bright idea of making her nest bigger so they could both fit, either way this would've been impossibly awkward.

He knew what he was supposed to do now, but he wasn't sure of how to proceed. Time seemed to be frozen and Diaval couldn't hear anything but his own heart beating like a wild beast inside his chest. His erect member was throbbing with need and desire; this shouldn't be the part where he stopped. As if in automatic, his body took control over his mind and Diaval grabbed one of her legs, lifting it up until her calf was resting against his chest. With his other hand he took his length and slowly leaned forward.

Where had that idea come from? Why was he doing it? Diaval had _not a bloody clue_, but he ran his tip up and down her slit, keeping the both of them on the edge.

"Oh…" Maleficent cried out. Diaval decided he had tortured her enough, he wouldn't make her beg… he could barely keep this game up. The muscles in his abdomen were so tight he was having a hard time breathing, Diaval felt his entire body on fire as he let go of her leg and his member to _finally _sink into her, resting his arms on both sides of her head.

The second he was fully inside her Maleficent began to tremble uncontrollably beneath him, her inner muscles gripped him so hard Diaval found it was hard to move. Then, as she kept climaxing, Diaval silenced her moans with his mouth and kissed her passionately as he continued to move inside her. Maleficent's body seemed to be moving on its own accord, shivering, bending her spine in pleasure. When she seemed to be back in control, Diaval slowed his movements downs, loving the way Maleficent wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them just above his bottom.

The pleasure was too much; Maleficent, his Mistress, friend and lover at last was writhing with pleasure, enhancing his. There was something building inside of him, Diaval doubted he could control it for much longer. He wondered if he could make her come along with him and decided it was worth trying.

He snaked his right hand between their bodies and once again caressed her centre, shamelessly rubbing it as he continued to thrust inside of her.

"Oh Maleficent… I love you so much…" Diaval said through gritted teeth, pressing his forehead against the crook of her neck.

The movement of his hips became sloppy, he lost rhythm in favour of speed. The friction of their slick bodies was going to drive him insane, he needed to let go. When he felt Maleficent coming once more, he joined her in ecstasy. Diaval kept thrusting, emptying himself inside of her as she bit his neck and tightened around him.

Diaval collapsed on top of her and breathed her in, her fingers were tracing the scars of his back leisurely and her breathing was uneven; he could feel it in the way her bare breasts pressed every now and then against his chest.

"Diaval?" Maleficent called with a tired voice.

"Hm?" him, on the other hand, couldn't even speak.

"I love you…" she exhaled. Diaval thought their conversation was over, but then she continued to talk "and if I had known it would be this good, I wouldn't have made us wait…"

_Victory._

Diaval kissed her neck.

"I love you too, Maleficent..."

He rolled off of her, and rested on his back. Diaval immediately missed her warmth and pulled her next to him. They eventually found a nice position, with him resting his head on her chest and Maleficent draping one of her wings around them.

"I love you too…" he murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: *imagines readers singing to me* I know you, I read this once upon a dream... I know you, that fic you just wrote is so familiar a fic...**

**But would you review anyway?**


End file.
